


Kisses & Bagels

by peanutbutterjelly-pie (Aleakim)



Series: Destiel One Shot Compilation [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble Collection, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Shot Collection, specific tags at the beginning of each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2019-06-11 00:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15303879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleakim/pseuds/peanutbutterjelly-pie
Summary: -A compilation of little fluffy one shots!1.) Kisses & Bagels:"Over the years Dean imagined countless different scenarios how his first kiss with Castiel would eventually happen ..."2.) Braiding:Sam finds himself becoming a guinea pig as Castiel practices to braid his daughter's hair.3.) Apple:Sam is seriously not prepared for the sight of Dean eating a freaking apple.[...]-





	1. Kisses & Bagels

**Author's Note:**

> **Tags:** fluff, friends to lover, first kiss, bad puns
> 
>  
> 
> (Considering that "First Word" got quite long I decided to make another compilation to have things a bit more clearly arranged!  
> So more one shots and drabbles are to be followed soon :D)
> 
> -

Over the years Dean imagined countless different scenarios how his first kiss with Castiel would eventually happen.

After a hunt almost gone wrong, with the emotions boiling over so spectacularly accidental love confessions would find their way out into the open, impossible to ignore. Or after a movie marathon with the occasional rom-com thrown into the mix, making one of them (most likely Dean) so mushy and touchy-feely he wouldn't be able to hold back his very serious feelings anymore. Or maybe just on a totally normal day, Castiel staring at him with his stunning blue eyes for hours and hours on end, until eventually someone would crack.

Yes, Dean pictured this specific event a lot of times.

Like, _a lot._

However, the actual truth doesn't even come close in the end.

At least Dean never thought _for even a millisecond_ it would actually happen with Castiel sitting across from him at the breakfast table, an amused glint in his eyes as he recites some stupid joke he read on the internet the other day.

“What kind of bagel can fly?” Castiel asks with a crooked smile and pauses for the dramatic effect, his gaze fixed on the hunter as though he doesn't want to miss even a single twitch in the other man's features, before eventually revealing, “A plain bagel.”

He grins widely, looking so freaking pleased with himself, so gorgeous and beautiful, like there hasn't been a moment more proud in his long-ass existence as a celestial being, and _dammit all to hell_ , Dean just can't take it anymore!

How is a grown-up man supposed to deal with that?

“Ugh, you're _killing_ me here, Cas!”

Not even a new apocalypse would have kept Dean from leaping to his feet and surging forward, grabbing a seriously surprised angel by his collar and pulling him ridiculously close, until there is not an inch left between them.

Castiel's eyes widen as he stares at the hunter shell-shocked, but he doesn't try to get away from Dean's grip – on the contrary, he even seems to lean into the touch – and Dean simply can't wait another minute. _Another second_.

So he leans in and finds himself kissing the man he's been crazy about for years.

Finally.

FUCKING FINALLY!

First it's soft and sweet, just a warm press of lips, and it's absolute bliss in Dean's book, but then Castiel has the damned audacity to make a growling sound deep in his chest and Dean completely loses his mind in the process. Tongues get tangled, hands are running over bodies, fingers card through hair and Dean finally knows what Heaven feels like.

“Seriously?” Castiel pants eventually when they pull apart to catch their breath. “A joke about _bagels_?”

It takes a while for enough oxygen to arrive in Dean's brain again. “I dunno, man,” he answers, his chest heaving. His gaze roves over Castiel's face, tries to drink everything in right in front of him, and his whole system is flooded with an almost unbearable warmth when he registers Castiel's flushed cheeks and dazed eyes. He actually didn't think that angels would be able to blush, but here they are.

“Nothing about our relationship has been normal,” Dean whispers, his mouth still so freaking close to Castiel's you can barely tell them apart. “So you're surprised _about that_?”

The angel appears to consider this for a moment, tilting his head in that adorable way of his. “You're not wrong,” he agrees in the end, nodding. “But still? _Bagels_?”

Dean smirks as he shrugs his shoulders. “My new favorite food, so it seems.”

“Next to pie, of course.”

For some reason Dean's heart squeezes hard at that. “Yeah,” he whispers. “Next to pie ...”

And then he decides that his lips have been without Castiel's for way too long already and they get lost in each other once more.

So when Sam eventually returns from his grocery run about twenty minutes later and presents them a bag of bagels he bought at the local bakery, both Dean and Castiel grin so hard Sam can't help studying them suspiciously and in the end declaring them insane.

 


	2. Braiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Imagine Castiel asking Sam if he might braid his hair because he wants to learn for his and Dean's daughter and Dean finds them like this!
> 
> -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Tags:** fluff, established relationship, dadstiel
> 
> -

 

Dean can’t help but raise his eyebrow when he walks into the living room and finds his husband and his brother sitting on the couch and Castiel braiding Sam’s freakishly long hair with that adorable expression of utter concentration on his face.

“Um … what are you doing?” Dean asks tentatively. He feels a bit like he walked right into a very private and intimate moment.

“I’m braiding Sam’s hair,” Castiel states the obvious without looking up from his task.

Dean snorts. “Well, I can see that,” he says. “But – why?”

Castiel’s slender fingers work through the silky hair (not that Dean would  _ever_  call it that out loud) like they belong there and Dean feels a bit hypnotized by the whole thing. Sometimes it’s very hard to keep a cool head when Castiel is so infuriatingly distracting by just  _doing stuff_.

“Grace’s hair gets longer with each day,” Castiel explains patiently. “Sooner rather than later she will be in need of someone taming it. And I figured it wouldn’t hurt to learn it beforehand.”

Dean feels his heart swell a few sizes. Their little baby girl is barely able to hold a spoon for more than a few seconds and the bit of hair on her head is not worth mentioning yet, but nonetheless Castiel always insists on thinking way ahead.

“I watched a lot of videos,” Castiel continues, “but I realized it’s harder than it looks. So Sam volunteered to help out.”

“And you were okay with that?” Dean turns toward his brother, his voice disbelievingly.

Sam merely shrugs, his gaze fixed on the book in his hands. “Cas has some mighty puppy eyes of his own. I was helpless.”

Dean chuckles. He’s very aware of what Sam is talking about.

“Maybe that’s your cue to finally visit a hairdresser or something,” Dean suggests with a wide grin, earning a dark glare by Sam in response that fills him with brotherly pride.

Eventually he steps closer, drops a soft kiss onto Castiel’s forehead and says affectionately, “You’re a dork.”

Castiel smiles softly. “I love you too,” he answers. “And now please step out of the light. I can’t see what I’m doing!”

Dean laughs quietly and does as he’s told, feeling his stomach flutter even after all these years. “I’ll get out of your hair,” he promises, snickering at his own pun, and starts to head toward the kitchen.

 _After_  he takes some photos of Sam for future blackmail, of course.


	3. Apple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam thinks he’s still dreaming when he walks into the kitchen early in the morning and notices his brother sitting at the table, eating a freaking apple.
> 
> -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Tags:** mild NSFW, established relationship
> 
> -

Sam thinks he’s still dreaming when he walks into the kitchen early in the morning and notices his brother sitting at the table, eating a freaking apple.

He blinks a few times and rubs his eyes forcefully.

“Uh … Dean?”

Dean pauses his quiet conversation with Castiel who is sitting right next to him and turns his attention toward his brother. “Yeah, Sammy?”

“You’re … eating an apple.”

Dean rolls his eyes. “Great deduction, Sherlock.” He snorts loudly. “I eat apples … sometimes.”

That sure as hell is a very new information for Sam. “When?” he asks incredulously.

“Just a few days ago,” Dean answers defensively, pouting like a five-year-old.

Sam makes a beeline for the coffee maker, shaking his head. “That was  _apple pie_.”

Dean scoffs. “Same principle.”

San seriously wants to start a lecture about fruit and sugar and food additives but then Castiel intervenes, “I told him to start eating healthier.”

Dean pulls a face. “I was living on fast food just fine.”

Castiel looks at him with a blank expression. “You were not, Dean,” he disagrees. “You started your lifestyle under the assumption that you probably wouldn’t turn thirty anyway so you didn’t see a point in denying yourself certain pleasures. But this is not the case anymore and I would like to see you grow very old.”

Dean doesn’t seem happy about all this but he can’t make himself to argue. So he just munches his apple and looks pissed.

“I’m telling you the same shit for  _years_ , Dean,” Sam grumbles. “And now, coming from Cas, it’s suddenly different? What did he do? Gazed at you with goo-goo eyes until you caved in?”

Dean grimaces. “No, the bastard is withholding sex.”

He shoots the angel a dark look who seems way too pleased with himself. Sam just lifts an eyebrow and doesn’t exactly know how to react.

“At first I thought he was just bluffing,” Dean explains with a sour face. “But we haven’t had sex in  _four days_. And all my seduction plans failed.” He seems especially upset about this last part, probably offended that the angel is able to withstand his sexual powers or something. “So if a few apples and some boiled chicken for dinner will get me laid again, so be it.”

Sam chuckles under his breath while thanking God for bringing Castiel into their lives.

“And maybe we should go for a morning run as well,” the angel suggests. “It’s very beneficial for the cardiovascular system.”

Dean huffs. “Oh please, don’t think –”

“I could do that thing with my tongue tonight,” Castiel interjects, his face clearly screaming victory only by mentioning this.

And Sam  _really_  doesn’t want to think too hard about the whole thing.

Dean just stares at Castiel for a whole minute, absolutely motionless, before he finally narrows his eyes and hisses, “Fuck you very much,  _fucker_!”

Suddenly he leaps onto his feet, presses a quick but nonetheless utterly dirty kiss on Castiel’s lips (and Sam would have liked to live on without witnessing this) and grunts, “You’re lucky I’m so horny” before he rushes off, probably to put on some sporty clothes as fast as humanly possible.

And Castiel follows his movements with an amused glint in his eyes and there’s so much fondness in his features that it feels kinda intimate watching this.

“Thank you,” Sam tells the angel when he’s certain that Dean is out of earshot. “Um, not for the whole withholding-sex part … I honestly don’t wanna know what you two do in your free time.” He shudders slightly. “But for looking out for him. He’s great at taking care of everyone else but he doesn’t give a damn about himself. So thanks for that.”

Castiel smiles softly at him. “You don’t need to thank me. I’m actually doing this for very selfish reasons.”

Sam laughs wholeheartedly and pats Castiel’s shoulder. “Yeah, I get it, man.”

Because no matter how much Dean may grumble and protest and call them ugly names, seeing him happy and healthy is the best freaking thing ever.

And albeit he will most likely kill them in their sleep at some point it’ll be totally worth it.


	4. Gubble-Hubble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel have to face a hard challenge.
> 
> -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Tags:** fluff, established relationship, married!destiel, dad!stiel, kid!fic
> 
> -

“ _Cas_ ...”

“I know, Dean.”

“Do you really think we should do this?”

“Do we have a choice?”

“There's _always_ another way, Cas.”

“Not this time, I'm afraid.”

“But … I'm really not sure I'm gonna survive this …”

“We survived more than one apocalypse. You will be fine, Dean.”

“I hate to break it to you, babe, but we _did_ die several times during those apocalypses – uh, apocalypsi, whatever. This is seriously not your best argument here.”

“Just shut up, Dean, and stop being so overdramatic.”

“Jeez, Cas, why did I even marry your rude ass?”

Castiel chuckles before waggling his eyebrows in a way that is probably meant to be suggestive, but looks kinda dorky and weird instead, and Dean would've kissed him senseless here and now because he just can't resist his husband _ever_ , even while having stupid fights, it's just his ultimate weakness – but then he's jerked back into reality when a plate is shoved right in front of him.

A plate filled with food.

Food beyond recognition.

It sure looks like something a werewolf puked into a back alley.

Under normal circumstances Dean would've grimaced hard and offered a lot of profanities faced with such an abomination, but a pair of big green eyes staring right at him keeps him silent. Damn, he even manages a smile. It's forced and absolutely unconvincing, but their little daughter beams at the sight of it.

“You need to eat, Daddy,” Grace urges gleefully before sliding another plate toward Castiel who seemed to have surrendered to his fate as he grabs a fork and begins to poke the unrecognizable mass of … well, something.

Dean has no clue why their little girl suddenly insisted on cooking her fathers a meal. Maybe she saw it on TV, maybe her favorite Uncle Sammy, that bastard, suggested it to her, finally getting payback for all the pranks he had to endure in their childhood …

Yeah, Dean doesn't know what came over Grace, but she looks so proud of herself and Dean seriously doesn't want to steal her thunder.

“This looks very tasty, love,” Castiel says and somehow he accomplishes to sound sincere. “What is it?”

“It's gubble-hubble,” she announces, giggling.

It actually looks more like she threw everything they had in their fridge together into one big thing and sprinkled some Fruit Loops and wieners on top for good measure.

“We are honestly blessed with such a skilled and creative daughter,” Castiel says softly, smiling at Grace like she's the best damned thing that ever happened to him (and well, she totally is). “She's already creating her own dishes.”

Dean can't really argue with him on that one. Sure, her gubble-hubble or whatever seems absolutely inedible, but considering what kind of unusual and strange meals he made back in the days as a child in order to feed Sam he doesn't have a right to complain. Hell, it even looks slightly more not-awful than some of the stuff he created.

“Eat, eat, eat,” she pushes them, obviously excited about their judgment. And Dean has never been able to deny her anything.

As expected the food is terrible. It's spicy and sweet and salty and gravy and dry – and a million other things that makes it into the Top Ten of the most horrible things he ever had the honor to try. But nonetheless Dean chews and chews and swallows while simultaneously smiling at Grace though he feels more like crying.

He notices that Castiel next to him is doing the same. His disgust is very subtle (Dean's actually quite sure that he's the only person on the planet able to recognize it) as he rolls the food around in his mouth like he's savoring the taste.

“This is quite delicious,” Castiel eventually says after he achieved to swallow while some tears prickled in his eyes. “You are very talented, honey.”

“It would've been great for torturing demons,” Dean mumbles underneath his breath and promptly gets kicked in the shin by a scowling Castiel.

“So you like it?” Grace asks.

“Well, it's way better than anything I made at your age,” Dean offers, having not the heart to outright lie to her, but not wanting to tell her to cold, hard truth either.

“So I can cook now all the time?” she wonders, hope swinging in her voice.

Dean fights back the urge to pull a face. “You're more than welcome to help in the kitchen if you want. Dad and I can teach you some cool stuff.”

“Even making some pie?” she asks with big eyes. “All the pies for Daddy?”

Dean feels his heart swell at least three sizes as she lists all the different kinds of pie she wants to bake for him.

“We're gonna make some pie together tomorrow, how about that?” Castiel suggests. “Just for your father. He will like that.”

His gaze becomes so gentle when he turns toward his husband that Dean can't help but surge forward and capture those lips in a searing kiss. And though Castiel tastes like gubble-hubble and they're both smiling way too hard to turn this into a proper kiss, it's still probably the best one they ever had.

Right here in their kitchen, with the most disgusting pile of food poisoning their air and their little girl grinning at them.

 


	5. Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's no secret that Dean's always getting all kinds of worked up by the sound of Castiel’s voice.
> 
> -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Tags:** mild NSFW, established relationship, humor
> 
> -

It's no secret that Dean's always getting all kinds of worked up by the sound of Castiel’s voice.

No secret _at all_.

So one day when they’re fooling around Dean whispers, “Talk to me!” into the angel’s skin, his hot lips trailing over the exposed neck as he presses their bodies closer.

The angel, however, merely frowns. “About what?”

“Just … whatever,” Dean urges, his fingers already fumbling with the buttons of Castiel’s shirt. “Anything. Just wanna hear your voice.”

Castiel still hesitates for a moment, probably debating what sort of topic might be appropriate for this specific occasion, before he finally agrees with a gravelly, “Alright.”

Dean finds himself making a whiny little noise at the back of his throat, his heart on the verge of jumping out of his chest. There is barely anything hotter than the deep rumble of Castiel’s baritone.

The angel bends down a bit, his lips brushing over Dean’s earlobe. “Combine 2 ½ cups of flour, 1 teaspoon of sugar, salt, ½ teaspoon of cinnamon and ¼ teaspoon of nutmeg in a bowl …”

Dean blinks a few times, a mixture of confusion and arousal clouding his senses, and he pulls back a bit to look straight into Castiel’s face.

“What is that?” he wonders.

The angel looks fairly unimpressed. “A recipe for apple pie.”

Dean stares.

And stares.

And finally he growls, so deep and primal he actually had no idea he’d be capable of producing such a sound. “ _Damn_ , that’s _So. Fucking. HOT_!”

Castiel smirks smugly, apparently knowing fairly well what he was doing to Dean all along. “Do you want me to continue?”

Dean dives into a kiss, searing and passionate, and Castiel gives back tenfold, seemingly just as turned on as the hunter. They lose themselves for some minutes there before Dean eventually pulls back and breaths, “Keep going.”

So Castiel does.

In very vivid detail.

And somewhere along the way Dean loses his mind.

Worth it.


	6. Chipmunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is just in the middle of shoving the hugest spoonful of cereal in his mouth when he suddenly hears the unmistakable clicking sound of a camera shooting a picture.
> 
> -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Tags:** fluff
> 
> -

Dean is just in the middle of shoving the hugest spoonful of cereal in his mouth when he suddenly hears the unmistakable clicking sound of a camera shooting a picture.

He glances to his side instantly and notices Castiel right next to him holding his phone up in Dean's direction, obviously eager to document the hunter's breakfast manners for future generations.

“What the hell, man?” Dean grunts after he manages to swallow the big chunk of cereal.

“I'm taking pictures,” Castiel explains like it's the most natural thing in the world.

Dean can't help rolling his eyes. “I can see that. But _why_?”

“Time flies by, Dean,” Castiel says seriously. “And moments are fleeting and most of the time almost over before they even began. I want to preserve them.”

This sounds way too deep way too early in the morning, so Dean merely scoffs and shakes his head. “Dude, my eating habits are not worth remembering, believe me.”

“ _Everything_ about you is important.”

Castiel states this with so much conviction, so much determination, that Dean can't help a slight blush.

“Yeah, well …” he mumbles, rubbing the back of his neck bashfully. “I probably look really stupid.”

Castiel doesn't waste time to show him the picture he shot, pushing his phone more or less right into the hunter's face. And Dean notices right away that he's been right, he _does_ _indeed_ look downright stupid in the pic, like a freaking chipmunk stashing his food for the winter inside his cheeks. It's undoubtedly the opposite of flattering.

“Aw damn, you should delete that,” Dean complains, grimacing. “It's horrible.”

Castiel wrinkles his forehead and studies the hunter with a confused expression. “What do you mean?”

He sounds like Dean's words don't make any sense at all.

“No one looks good while eating,” Dean clarifies. “Not even Dr. Sexy himself.”

Castiel still seems as though he's got no idea what Dean is even talking about. “What is wrong with this picture? You're clearly enjoying your breakfast, your eyes sparkling, the corners of your mouth tugged upwards into a little smile. You look carefree, happy.” After a brief pause he adds, “Beautiful.”

Yeah, Dean turns beet red after that straightaway.

_Damn_.

He clears his throat awkwardly and ducks his head, unsure how to reply. Castiel is known for saying what's on his mind, no matter the consequences, and Dean learned to handle it most of the time without the bluntness fazing him very much, but right here and now he's so thrown off that he feels his brain short-circuiting.

Castiel sounds so honest and genuine, like a picture of Dean stuffing his cheeks is the most gorgeous thing he's ever seen in all of his existence.

What is a man supposed to say to this?

How is a man expected to even _function_ after that?

“So yes, I like the picture,” Castiel continues, jerking Dean out of his thoughts. “But if you're uncomfortable with me keeping it, I will delete it right away, of course.”

His finger already hovers over the delete button, more than ready to do Dean's bidding. And though the picture is quite awful and Sam's probably gonna have a field day if he'd ever see it, Dean's chest constricts painfully at the mere thought of getting rid off it forever.

It's ugly, but Castiel seems very happy with it and the hunter would do more or less anything to make his angel happy. So who is Dean to deny him that?

And hey, maybe in ten years he'll look at this photo and instead of seeing an unattractive chipmunk he's gonna view it as the moment when Castiel first called him 'beautiful'.

That certainly sounds like a memory worth preserving.

So in the end he finds himself smiling and says, “Nah, just keep it, Cas. It's not _that_ bad.”

And Castiel beams in response.

 


	7. Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has to suffer _a lot_!
> 
> -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Tags:** fluff, established relationship
> 
> -

Dean is just standing in the kitchen and pouring himself a cup of coffee when suddenly the loudest scream in the history of mankind sounds through the bunker’s hallways and only a moment later Sam appears at the door, all wet and naked apart from a towel wrapped around his hips and a murderous glare directed at his brother.

Dean merely blinks at the unexpected picture in front of him, not even having the faintest idea what to say to this. “Uh …”

“You know I’m happy for you,” Sam growls, his words seriously not matching his hostile tone. “I’m freaking  _ thrilled  _ even. But some thing are just going  _ too far _ !”

Dean raises his brows. “What?”

“Do you know I actually started to make some unnecessary noises before entering a room, so you and Cas would know I’m there and stop whatever indecent and unspeakable thing you were doing?” Sam continues, totally ignoring his brother’s puzzled expression. “Because you two have no shame and jump each other’s bones  _ everywhere _ !”

Dean seriously has no clue where Sam is going with this. “ _ What _ ?”

“And then I,  _ stupidly _ , thought I would at least be safe in the shower, all by myself!” Sam shakes his head. “How foolish I’ve been!”

Dean’s really not sure where to begin his questioning, but before he’s even able to open his mouth Castiel suddenly appears next to Sam,  _ also  _ very wet and almost naked.

WHAT?

“In my defense, Sam, your voice sounds an awful lot like Dean’s while humming a song underneath the shower,” the angel points out, his face unimpressed. “Everyone would’ve made that mistake.”

Sam grinds his teeth as his cheeks begin to turn an alarming shade of red. “And that makes you just jump under the spray  _ without  _ even checking first?”

Dean widens his eyes.

Oh.

Slowly he begins to understand what happened.

Sam, in the meantime, just huffs loudly while avoiding the angel’s intense gaze. “You … and me …  _ God _ !”

He shuts his eyes, apparently eager to chase away the images inside his head. “I’m scarred for life now and I hate you both!”

Then he storms off toward the bathroom, most certainly locking and barricading the door behind himself so that not even an army of demons would’ve been able to get in.

Dean, meanwhile, finds himself chuckling at the whole thing and steps closer to Castiel. “So you showered with my brother?”

The angel rolls his eyes. “For about 0.02 seconds.”

“That are 0.02 seconds too many for my liking,” Dean says, incapable of keeping the amusement out of his tone. “ _ And _ you’re dripping on the floor.”

“ _ Yes _ , because I just was in the shower.”

“With my brother.”

Castiel sighs deeply. “Do you want to continue to mock me or join me at the second bathroom on the other end of the bunker and help me shower with the person I actually intended to be naked with?”

Dean grins brightly and leans forward to press a quick kiss onto the angel’s lips. “As long as my brother is not invited.”

“ _ Dean _ !”

“I’m just saying.”

“It was an easy mistake.”

“ _ Just _ saying, Cas.”

“You’re impossible.”

Dean finds himself stealing another kiss, this one lingering and sensual, and smiles against Castiel’s lips, feeling warmth and happiness bubbling in his chest. “And yet you still somehow want to shower with me.”

Castiel scoffs at that. “Sometimes I really wonder why.”

His voice, however, is so fond and affectionate Dean’s heart begins to seize.

“Maybe I should join Sam again,” Castiel adds, a twinkle in his eyes. “I’m sure he will be better company than you.  _ After  _ he is done with the screaming, of course.”

Dean shakes his head. “Just stop being a smartass and lead the way.”

Castiel shoots him a smirk before turning around, his wonderfully naked and wet backside on full display, and setting into motion, instantly followed by a very eager hunter.

Yeah, Dean honestly has it all. 

A great home, the hottest and overall most amazing boyfriend in existence, and at least a thousand new ways to traumatize his little brother to no end.

Life is good.


End file.
